Demons
Demons are one of the three main races of Heartcore, and the most prominently featured. Demonic origins are diverse, and are seperated into three "classes". Typically, the higher class a demon is, the more powerful they are in general: *'1st class demons '''were previously mortals who commited great atrocities that corrupted their souls, often involving a large loss of life. Many 1st class demons underwent their transformation with the aid of another demon, while others transformed without help and often didn't recognize what happened to them until well after. 1st class demons are among the most powerful of their kind, being long-lived and having gained great strength through many years of consuming Heartcore s. Most known demons are 1st class demons. *'2nd class demons are the reincarnations of demons that chose to renounce their lives, resulting in the creation of an egg containing their "offspring", making them the closest examples of demonic reproduction. A 2nd class demon can also be created if their progenitor has been gravely injured as a last-ditch effort to perpetuate their existence. Such demons tend to be unstable due to dealing with the fallout of the actions of their "parent" and needing to consume many Heartcores quickly to catch up with them. Amethyst Lashiec is a 2nd class demon, being the daughter/reincarnation of Lilium Lashiec. Carval Jarvoc is also a 2nd class demon. *'''3rd class demons were once mortals, but were transformed into demons by another demon. Referred to as "drechts", these demons bear a brand on their bodies that marks the ritual they underwent to transform. 3rd class demons are heavily influenced by their patron demon, and are also dependent upon them. They are often looked down upon by other demons, some of whom see their creation as a taboo. Teodora Radinov is a 3rd class demon. Demons are also identified by their "subtype", which determines the exact type of demon they are. Known subtypes are as follows: * Succubi/incubi: Succubi are demonesses that seduce mortals and drain them of their life force through sexual activity. Amethyst Lashiec is a succubus, while Asmodai Radinov is an incubus, the succubus's male counterpart. * Salamanders: Salamanders are amphibious creatures that are fabled to bleed fire. This plays an important part in their physiology: salamander blood is dark blue in color and highly volatile, making them ideal for creating bombs. Carval Jarvoc is a salamander demon. * Necromancers: Necromancy is magic used to control death and the dead. Those that use it, known as "necromancers", are well-versed in using dark magic and imposing their will upon others, and are the only kinds of demons that can use the Ritual of Possession. Royce Lashiec is a necromancer. Aside from renouncing their lives to create a 2nd class demon, demons are effectively ageless: barring the destruction of their Heartcore or brain, they can potentially live forever. The official website lists an average lifespan for demons to span over 10,000 years. Demons are highly attuned to magic, and are among the most powerful spellcasters in the world of Heartcore. Some are masters of all schools of magic, while others specialize on specific types of magic. Amethyst Lashiec , for example, is most gifted in using dark and fire magic. Demons are also highly attuned to living organisms around them. If they are in an area with an abandunce of lifeforms, they can potentially succumb to sensory overload. As such, most demons live in Asgar, a desolate realm with little flora or fauna. Each demon has a "muse", a specific area of interest. Amethyst's muse, for example, if listed as "video entertainment". Demons need to spend time with their muse on occasion, lest they succumb to boredom and go on a rampage. Muses also have the benefit of allowing demons to learn more about the world of mortals, and even come up with ideas for new spells and attacks. At the same time, however, they are driven to pursue their muse when an opportunity presents itself to do so: demons can become desperate and try to cut deals if a muse is denied to them, if they don't become uncontrollably violent in their pursuit of their muse. By and large, demons are pansexual; they can be romantically and/or sexually attracted to anyone, regardless of race or gender. Even then, there are some outliers: Teodora Radinov is a lesbian. The political system used by demons is an absolute monarchy: Royce Lashiec is the Lord of the Fiends, and is the absolute ruler of Asgar. Category:Characters